


GENERAL TRAILER - Skam NT

by 12_Month_October



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM Austin
Genre: .......yeah, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Muslim Character, Canon Trans Character, Gen, I have no idea how to tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, SKAM Remakes, a fan remake of skam??? idk, canon dyslexic character, lots is different, sorry for crosstagging i just wanna get the word out, this is my first work can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Friends. Enemies. Lovers. Flings. Secrets. Lies. Conflict. Pride. All at the heart of a community centre on the North-East coast.Begins Summer 2020.An original Skam remake set around Newcastle, Britain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. TRAILER

_ Love It If We Made It _ by The 1975 starts to play over shots of popular places in North Tyneside, quick-cut shots of teenagers inbetween them. The Links. Park View. Northumberland Street. Tynemouth Priory. St. Mary’s Lighthouse. A voiceover plays over these.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

Hello. We’re the teenagers. You might have heard of us as Generation Screwed, snowflakes, privileged little shits.

As the introduction to the song ends, cut to a girl fiddling with a Polaroid camera, then taking a photo of the cameraperson.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

But you don’t know what it’s like in our world.

As the vocals start, cut to shots of expensive new seafront housing, promenade renovation and footage of the Spanish City rebuilding, contrasted by shots of neglected houses and newspaper headlines demonising Meadowell.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

We see the capitalist class divide creeping up on us that you deny.

Cut to shots of school strikes for climate and political social media posts with thousands of likes, contrasted by Brexit discussions in the House of Commons, police brutality and footage of Donald Trump giving speeches.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

We protest against the broken world you left us.

Cut to shots of teenagers drinking at wild raves and dealing drugs in contrast with footage from men’s mental health initiatives and AA meetings.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

We rebel and give into sesh culture until we realise it’s a direct link to addiction and toxic masculinity.

Cut to shots of Pride parades and neurodiverse teenagers having fun, in contrast with footage of Pride protesters and Autism Speaks.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

We dare to be ourselves no matter how much you shoot us down.

Cut to shots of teenagers having fun with friends, romantic partners, family and pets.

BOY  _ (v/o) _

Because we love. We love so, so much.

Cut to a quick shot of someone giving the camera the finger before returning to the shots of the teenagers at the start.

BOY  _ (v/o, annoyed) _

So you still don’t get that our world is just the same as yours?

The song pauses after the line  _ Modernity has failed us _ , and the screen blacks out. Beat.

BOY  _ (v/o, annoyed) _

Fine. We’ll show you.

The music resumes, as the title  _ Skam NT _ appears in yellow block text.

Pause. The title changes to  _ Summer 2019 _ .

Blackout.

****WRITER’S NOTE: This is the introduction / Season 1 trailer. Season 3 will be the first to be released in Summer 2020, in real time. If this is successful, Season 1 will be put out in Summer 2021.****

  
  



	2. CONTEXT

So this is Skam NT, a project that I’ve been working on since late last year. It’s a remake of the Norwegian teen drama Skam set around Newcastle, England.

Just wanted to offer some context before Season 3 (which I chose to put out first) starts:

SETTING

Skam NT is set in North Tyneside, hence the name - which I’d describe of more of a council district than a town. It’s made up of small towns and villages, each with diversity from each other. As the name suggests, the river Tyne flows on the edge of the district from Newcastle (which I’ll talk about later) - separating it from Gateshead and South Tyneside. [Here’s](https://www.google.co.uk/maps/place/North+Tyneside+District/@55.0297461,-1.6613302,11z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x487e71fb5bf20a3f:0x40cf99eed6cb7d0!8m2!3d55.0182399!4d-1.4858436?hl=en) a handy map.

The season is set primarily between Meadowell (not shown on the map) and Tynemouth; the contrasting locations of Charlie’s new and old homes.

Newcastle is a town further up the river that people generally go to for shopping, entertainment or nights out (“seshes”). If you hear any references to “town / toon” in the series, that will be Newcastle. Most of the locations mentioned in the series are real, except Greenhill High School (as I didn’t want to disrespect any of the high schools in my area) and Shoal Community Centre. Just search them up!

SCHOOL

Primary and Secondary schools are more common in the UK; but there are other options. There are two school routes, both starting at Reception (3/4 years old) and ending at Year 11 (15/16 years old) - two-tier and three-tier.

  * With two-tier, students start in Primary school and stay there until Year 6 (10/11 years old). When they move up to Year 7, they change to a Secondary school. Sometimes Secondaries are called - or referred to - as High schools.
  * With three-tier (which I took), it’s more like the American school system. Students start in First school, which they leave after Year 4 (8/9 years old) for Middle school. They stay there until Year 8 (12/13 years old), then transfer to High school for Years 9 through to 11.
  * North Tyneside has both the two-tier and three-tier systems. Most of the characters attend Greenhill High School - a High school in the three-tier system.



In Year 11, before leaving school, students are required to take tests called GCSEs to determine future education and jobs. English, Maths and Science are required - students then pick 3 or 4 other subjects of their choice. In three-tier, students pick these in Year 9 and start the content in Year 10. In the first two seasons, most of the characters are Year 11s; and therefore the Class of 2020.

GCSEs would usually be taken from May to June; but, because of the current situation, they have been cancelled for the Class of 2020. Ofqual (the Government office for exam and qualification policing) have recently made a statement to say that grades will be calculated from trial exam results and in-school work and assessments. I’m hoping to talk a lot about the impact of the lockdown and the GCSEs being cancelled on the characters, as it did for me and my year group.

After Year 11, students are required to stay in education for another 2 years. This can either be as an apprentice, taking a college course, or taking A-levels at a Sixth Form. Some schools have a Sixth Form attached to them, as Greenhill does. The two years in Sixth Form are usually referred to as Year 12 and 13, or Lower and Upper Sixth.

REAL-TIME ELEMENTS

Season 3 will be released mostly in real-time (depending on my schedule), with text conversations and Instagram posts compiled into Text Updates. There will be at least 1 Text Update per episode.

As the first season should have been put out in Summer / Autumn 2019, the other seasons will not be in real time. If Season 3 is a success, the next season I will put out will be Season 2. I will release episodes and clips on the dates they would have been released in the past. After Season 2 will then be Season 1, then Season 4, then… who knows?

Hope you’ll be back in the summer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!!! I'm still looking for beta readers!!! Contact me on Instagram (same username) or Discord (GraccAttacc, #4384) for details!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Skam North Tyneside, aka Skam NT! I'm excited to share this, and I hope people are excited for this! I've decided to start with Season 3 as I thought this would gather more attention.  
> Until the summer, you can check out updates on my Instagram (same username as here)!


End file.
